1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a laser annealing apparatus and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus or a liquid display apparatus generally controls whether or not each pixel emits light and the level of emission intensity by using a thin film transistor. The thin film transistor includes a semiconductor layer, a gate electrode, source and drain electrodes, and polycrystalline silicon, which is obtained by patterning amorphous silicon and is generally used as the semiconductor layer.
An amorphous silicon layer is formed on a substrate and converted into polycrystalline silicon by a crystallization process to manufacture a thin film transistor substrate or a display apparatus including the same.
However, high-quality polycrystalline silicon is not easily formed by the crystallization process of conventional methods. In detail, grains are created when converting the amorphous silicon into the polycrystalline silicon, and hillocks protruding outwardly from grain boundaries and having a substantial height was also formed. In this regard, the high-quality polycrystalline silicon is not easily formed.